Trent Seven
| birth_place = Wolverhampton, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Ben Webb (August 1, 1981) is a British professional wrestler, currently working for various independent companies in Europe and occasionally the United States under the ring name Trent Seven. Professional wrestling career Progress Wrestling (2016-present) Seven debuted in Progress at Chapter 28 alongside Tyler Bate as Moustache Mountain, losing to Damian and Pete Dunne. Seven returned at Chapter 32, losing to Rampage Brown. At Chapter 33, Seven turned heel, attacking Tyler Bate and aligning himself with Pete Dunne to form British Strong Style. At Chapter 36, Seven and Dunne defeated The London Riots (James Davis and Rob Lynch) to win the Progress Tag Team Championships, and successfully defended them in a rematch at Chapter 39. By virtue of winning that match, both Seven and Dunne were entered into a 7-man elimination match for the vacant Progress Wrestling Championship, which was eventually won by Dunne after Tyler Bate returned and attacked Jimmy Havoc, thus turning heel and aligning himself with Seven and Dunne. On December 16, Seven and Dunne were stripped of the Progress Tag Team Championship after Dunne attempted to give his half of the shield to Bate. Two weeks later at Chapter 41, Seven and Bate defeated The London Riots and The LDRS of the New School in a three-way tag team match to win the vacant titles. Chikara Pro (2015) In early 2015, Seven, alongside Bate, debuted in American promotion Chikara as part of their tour of the United Kingdom, defeating The Hunter Brothers in a dark match on April 3 and losing to the Devastation Corporation (Max Smashmaster and Blaster McMassive) in another dark match on April 6. In their final dark match on the tour, Seven and Bate teamed with Clint Margera to take on Pete Dunne, Damian Dunne and Jimmy Havoc in a losing effort. Seven teamed with Bate and Dan Moloney at that year's King of Trios as Team Fight Club: Pro, making it to the semi-finals before being eliminated by The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). In 2016, Seven and Bate began competing more regularly in Chikara, and on August 21, they defeated Los Ice Creams (Hijo Del Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr.), N_R_G (Hype Rockwell and Race Jaxon) and The Devastation Corporation to win the Campeonatos De Parejas. WWE (2016–present) On December 15, 2016, it was revealed that Seven would be one of 16 men competing in a two night tournament to crown the first ever WWE United Kingdom Champion on January 14 and 15, 2017. In the first round, Seven defeated HC Dyer to advance to the quarter finals, where he was defeated by Wolfgang. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Burning Hammer (sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch) **''Seven Stars Lariat'' (Wristlock transitioned into a Short-Arm Lariat) **''Seventh Heaven'' (Spinning Piledriver) *'Signature Moves' **Airplane Spin **Belly-To-Back Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Knee Facebreaker **One-Arm Powerbomb **Overhead Chop **Release German Suplex **Rolling Fireman's Carry **Running Corner European Uppercut **Samoan Driver **Single Leg Crab **Spinning Backfist **Vertical Suplex *'Tag Teams and Stables' **'Moustache Mountain' (w/ Tyler Bate) *'Nicknames' **"The Don" **"Big Moustache" *'Entrance Themes' **'"Trenthammer"' – WCPW; used while being a part of Moustache Mountain **'"Seven Nation Army"' by The White Stripes **"Love is Blindess" by The White Stripes (used while teaming with Pete Dunne) **'"Mustache Mountain"' by CFO$ (WWE; 2017–present) Championships and accomplishments *'ATTACK! Pro Wrestling' **Attack! 24:7 Championship (1 time) *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with Tyler Bate *'Fight Club: Pro' **FCP Championship (1 time) **Infinity Trophy (2013) *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Pete Dunne (1) and Tyler Bate (2) **PROGRESS Atlas Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match with Tyler Bate vs. Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong on July 11, 2018 at NXT TV Taping #305 *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tyler Bate External links * Profile * * * Profile Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:English wrestlers Category:2009 debuts Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:1981 births Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Adriatic Special Combat Academy alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT UK current roster